


Temper Control

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [28]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger Management, Board Games, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt must control his temper during Dejarik</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper Control

His eyes swept over the board, frowning to himself as his pupils widened briefly before going back down to their natural size. He licked his lips and shifted in his chair, coughing. A moment later he reached out and he brushed the end of his finger down the four-legged and horned creature's back. The creature followed where his finger moved, charging forward to ram into the slender creature that had been standing unawares. "Check!" Techie giggled as Matt's last piece fell.

"Kriff!" Matt slammed a fist down on the projector and the image flickered before disappearing completely before them. He closed his eyes, nostrils flaring as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to count to calm himself down. "Ngh...I'm sorry..." he muttered.

He opened his eyes and found that Techie had fled all the way to the far corner of the room. "...damn..." he hissed. He stood up, holding up his hands, palms out. "Techie...I'm sorry..."

"I hate it when you get so angry..." Techie muttered, forcing himself to hold still as Matt approached him. His hand shook slightly as the other took it between his own. He kept his eyes lowered, sniffling. "I'm always afraid you'll..."

"I would never put my hands on you like that," Matt insisted. "I just get angry sometimes. I'm sorry for scaring you. I will do better next time."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

***

He watched as the two lumbering beasts locked together in combat over the final piece. They were both of the same species and it depended solely on the augments used to see who would win and who would lose.

It had been a few weeks since last they chanced a game of Dejarik. Matt had promised to do better and Techie had noticed that the blonde worked hard to keep his word. He had even endured teasing and taunts from some of the Stormtroopers, instead of lashing out like he usually did.

Techie giggled happily when his piece managed to twist around and snap its opponent's neck. He looked up, trying to ignore the way his heart started to race in fear and worry at Matt's reaction.

Matt just smiled at Techie, arms folded on top of the table. "Want to try again?" he offered.

"Okay!" Techie brightly accepted.


End file.
